A category of Internet applications known as online social networks are increasingly popular. These social networking websites help connect friends, business partners, or other individuals together using a variety of tools. The websites may offer an interactive, user-submitted network of profiles, blogs, groups, photos, MP3s, videos, an internal e-mail system, etc.
Once users register as members at a social networking website, they may create their own profile which contains interests and personal details such as marital status and physical appearance. Often images can be uploaded. Some websites provide the option of uploading videos. Users of the social networking site may tag these images and videos with information entered by the users. For example, a user may tag an uploaded image of a friend with the friend's identity or with comments for all viewers to read.